You
by Luffbugg
Summary: Theresa is in love with Ethan, but Fox is in love with Theresa, his beautiful hopeless romantic...can he make her realize he is the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story takes place right after Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Theresa never had little Ethan but is married to Julian.

CHAPTER 1  
  
It was the night of Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Theresa was very emotional and just wanted to go to sleep as she heard soft, romantic music coming from the room next door...Ethan and Gwen's. She quickly changed and got into bed throwing the pillow over her face in hopes of not hearing what was going on next door. Just as she started to relax, she felt someone climb into bed with her and she let out a loud scream.  
  
"Theresa what's going on?!" Ethan yelled as he came busting through the door. He saw a man in the dark and attacked him. The man fought back until Ivy, Julian and Rebecca walked in and turned the light on.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?" Julian questioned.  
  
"Fox?" Ethan asked as his vision become clear.  
  
"Yeah...it's me half bro" Fox replied rubbing his head.  
  
"What are you doing getting into bed with Theresa?" Ethan was angry.  
  
"Well, the last time I checked, this was my room. I wanted to surprise everyone in the morning that I'm back in town and figured I'd sleep in my old room."  
  
"Why are you back in town?" Ivy asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Glad to see everyone is happy that I'm home. I came back to start over here in Harmony."  
  
"Well it's late...pooky, lets get back to bed." Rebecca said in s snotty tone as she pulled on Julian's arm leading the way.  
  
"I'm going too. We'll talk about this in the morning Fox and get everything straightened out." Ivy proceeded to exit the room.  
  
"Honey, we should go too. It is our honeymoon and we don't want to waste the evening." Gwen said hanging on Ethan. Theresa had a disgusted look on her face to know exactly what they'd be doing in their room all night.  
  
"Alright honey. Lets go" Ethan said as Gwen headed to the room. He quickly turned around, "Fox, there's plenty of other rooms in this house. Go sleep in one of those. This is now Theresa's room...and if you lay one finger on her, you'll be sorry. She's not like all your other groupies." He gave Fox an evil stare and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well, sorry about all the commotion. I didn't mean to scare you...or get into bed with you." He said out loud while thinking in his head _"Although how could anyone blame me if I did, she's gorgeous."_ "I'm Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but you can call me Fox" He said extending out his hand to shake hers. Up until this point she hadn't said a word.  
  
"I'm Theresa. It's nice to meet you...I've heard a lot about you." She replied shaking his hand but keeping her eyes locked on his. They seemed to pull her in.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you too step mommy. But don't believe what you hear. People tend to give me a bad reputation. You want the truth, then you'll have to get to know me" He said smiling.  
  
"I'd like that." She answered, not knowing why she felt drawn to him, but she did.  
  
"I should get going now, I'm sure you're tired and I am myself. Plus I took a few punches there for you." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be. It was worth it..." He replied, not taking his eyes off her. _"What is going on with me?"_ They both stared a little longer until realizing it which caused them both to laugh lightly and look down. "Ok, well I see you in the morning. Goodnight Theresa."  
  
"Goodnight Fox."  
  
Fox slowly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He stood there for a moment thinking about how beautiful Theresa's smile was. Then he continued to another one of the Cranes bedrooms where he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning, Theresa woke up with a smile on her face and the thought of Fox on her mind. "Did I dream about Fox?" She asked herself quietly. Just as she sat up, she heard someone knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled.  
  
"Good morning!" Fox shouted as he walked through the door with a tray of breakfast in his hands.  
  
"What's this?" Theresa asked a bit taken back.  
  
"This is breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and of course OJ. Can't have breakfast without OJ." He said sounding like a child which caused her to giggle. "And this is for you." He handed her a single white rose.  
  
"Oh Fox, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Well I did. So enjoy it."  
  
"Thank you. I can't tell you how hungry I am. I didn't eat much after what happened last night..."She trailed off into thoughts.  
  
"Right, Ethan and Gwen's wedding. That must have been hard on you." He sounded sincere, as having heard the story about how much Theresa loved Ethan and how they almost got married from millions of articles in the paper.  
  
"Very." Theresa replied picking up the fork.  
  
"Well then, eat up. And if you need anything else, you just ask ok?"  
  
"Thank you Fox. You're very kind." She said smiling at him before taking a bite. "Um, Fox...how come there are two forks?" She asked covering her mouth while chewing.  
  
"Oh, well...you know there is a lot of food on that plate and I kind of thought maybe you'd invite me to have some with you..." He said looking down kind of embarrassed. _"Why am I embarrassed? Fox Crane doesn't get embarrassed."  
_  
"Well actually, I could eat all of this by myself."  
  
"Ok, then I'll be going now." He said standing up off the bed and heading for the door.  
  
"Fox! I'm just kidding. I could never eat all of this food. Of course you can join me." She yelled as he was walking out.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to like you." He responded sitting on the bed and picking up the extra fork.  
  
"Same here." Theresa smiled at Fox who was shoving food in his mouth. It didn't take long for them to finish the food, both of them were famished. During the time they ate, Theresa asked questions about where Fox used to live, what it was like, why he came back. To which he explained that he just felt it was time. He wanted to see what it was like in Harmony again and little did she know he was very happy he did otherwise he would have never met Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"Well, I think it's time I got out of bed and got dressed." She said finishing her food and pulling the covers off her body.  
  
"Or, you know we could just stay here in bed and get you undressed." He said with a devilish grin.  
  
"I'm sure you would just love that." She said seductively grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Are you saying you wouldn't?" He asked. Theresa turned around and gave him a tiny smile without saying a word and then continued into the bathroom.  
  
_"This girl is going to be the end of me."_ Fox thought as he cleaned up and brought the breakfast tray in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ivy was sitting at the table eating breakfast while sifting through a magazine. When she saw Fox walk in, she closed the magazine shut and looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning son. You've already eaten? I was hoping maybe you'd sit and join me." Ivy spoke, trying to sound caring.  
  
"Actually mother, I made breakfast for Theresa and I and we just finished." He started to leave the room when she stopped him.  
  
"Fox I will not have you getting involved with that girl too. Look what she did to Ethan. She ruined his life."  
  
Fox turned around to face her. "Mother look at what Ethan's done to hers. Going back and forth between her and Gwen as if she was a ping pong ball. And secondly, I'm a grown man, and well thanks to you, I've been on my own so I lead my own life and I make my own decisions." He said in an angry voice.  
  
"My god Fox, you've known her less than a day and already she's got you blinded. Do you not see what she's done to Ethan, to Gwen, to me?"  
  
"I was hoping you had changed mother. But it looks as though you're still the same old selfish woman who only thinks of herself...oh, and of course, your precious son Ethan." He said walking away not caring what else she had to say.

Up in Theresa's room, she had just finished taking a shower and was putting her clothes on. She was going to visit Luis. It was Antonio and Sheridan's wedding the following day and she knew he'd be a mess. She fixed her hair, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. In the hallway, she ran into Fox.  
  
"Hey Fox...I need a favor." She asked sweetly looking up him with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm listening." He responded.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is my brother's wedding to your Aunt Sheridan, I'm sure you're already going but I was wondering if you'd be my date. See, Ethan is going to be there with Gwen..." Before she could finish he cut her off.  
  
"And you'd like to bring me along to make him jealous."  
  
"Partly." She said honestly looking down at her feet. "But also because I need a date. I mean I can't exactly go to a wedding that said 'Theresa plus Guest' on it and not bring a guest." Still not looking up at him.  
  
"No of course not, we wouldn't want that now would we?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. "It would be my pleasure to be your date Theresa." He replied smiling that gorgeous smile of his.  
  
"Oh, thank you Fox!" She reached up and kissed him on his cheek. "It's tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." She said as she ran down the stairs and out the door of the mansion.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He said quietly. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Luis?" Theresa called as she walked inside the home of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. She had used Crane money to buy them their new house. She loved her family more than anything, and now having the money of the Cranes, she was able to give them anything. "Luis are you home?"  
  
"I'm here." Luis called from his room. He still lived at home which drove him crazy. He used lived with Sheridan Crane but a year ago when he and Sheridan were on a boat going to an exotic island for a get away, the boat exploded and Luis wasn't able to find Sheridan. Her body was floating in the water until 2 men found her and rescued her. It turned out to be none other than the brother of Luis. Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. He had left Harmony a while back and no one knew if he was alive or dead. When he saved Sheridan, she couldn't remember anything that happened. She was known as Diana to him and they ended up falling in love on the island of St. Lisa's. After a few months of being together, he proposed and she said yes. When Antonio brought Sheridan back to Harmony to meet his family, she remembered everything. But unfortunately before she could tell Antonio the truth about Luis and their love, Antonio got very sick and was told that if she explained to Antonio the truth, he could die. Now Sheridan was marrying him to save his life and it killed Luis every second seeing them together.  
  
"How are you doing Luis?" Theresa sat down next to him on his bed. He didn't look good and it worried her. Luis was the man of the family ever since their father disappeared. He was the strong one.  
  
"How do you think I feel Theresa? The woman that I love is getting married tomorrow, and not to me. To Antonio of all people! My own brother!" He yelled slamming his fist on the bed. It caused her to jump. "I'm sorry sis. I just can't stand this. Not being able to tell Antonio the truth."  
  
"But Luis, he's very sick. The truth could kill him."  
  
"I understand that. I don't want my brother to die and I don't want to play a part in what causes it, but Sheridan marrying him may kill me." He said with an emotionless face. She had never seen him like this.  
  
"Are you going to the wedding?"  
  
"How can I not go? If I don't Antonio will wonder why, I'm his brother. Sheridan asked me to go so he wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
"I'm so sorry Luis. First me and Ethan and now you and Sheridan. Thank god Miguel is still with Charity. Our family can't take much more suffering."

The following morning came and Fox woke up with a smile on his face. _"I am going on a date with Theresa today."_  
  
"Wait, what am I thinking? That's not how she's looking at it. She loves Ethan. I don't even know why I'm so intrigued by this girl. I don't usually stay interested in women for longer than a night. There's just something about her..." His words trailed off as he pictured her smile. He came back to reality when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi...are you decent?" Theresa asked sticking her hand through the door.  
  
"Do you want me to be?" Fox said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Fox..."She dragged out his name waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm just kidding, come in come in."  
  
She pushed the door open. She was wearing her robe and a pair of fuzzy slippers.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing to the wedding? Because I don't know if I have anything to match that." He said laughing as she did a twirl.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were awake. It's 10:30 and the wedding starts at noon so we need to get there at least a half hour early." She explained sitting on his bed.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I am awake. And don't you worry; this date won't bail out on you. I'll be ready with enough time to meet you at your door."  
  
"Good. I'm going to jump in the shower." She started to leave.  
  
"Sure you don't want to take one together? It would save some water you know."  
  
"I will see you later Fox." She said closing the door behind her.  
  
Theresa took her shower and let the hot water roll over her body. She knew her brother Luis was going to have a rough day. She just went through the same thing at Ethan and Gwen's wedding. She knew he'd need the support from everyone he could get. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and whipped the fog from the mirror. She stared at herself as she said "I will get you back Ethan, I know you still love me." She did her hair and make up and finally put on her dress. It was a beautiful low cut light purple dress that hung low in the back. It went down to her feet which were perfectly coordinated with shoes to match the dress. It was 11:25 and she was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She heard a knock at her door and took one last look in the mirror before answering it.  
  
"For you my lady." He said handing her a white rose.  
  
"Why thank you sir." She took the rose and placed it in the vase on her nightstand alongside the other one he had given her.  
  
"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous Theresa." He looked her up and down.  
  
"Thanks Fox. You don't look too shabby yourself."  
  
"Shabby? I am hot!"  
  
"A little full of ones self are we?" She started to walk out the bedroom and Fox followed closely behind watching the dress cling to every inch of her body. _"Watch yourself Crane"_ he thought to himself.

They arrived at the church in a limo that Fox demanded to take, being her date. Most of the guests were just arriving. As they walked inside she spotted Luis.  
  
"I'm going to go check on my brother." Theresa said looking at Fox.  
  
"I'll come with you." He wanted to get to know her family.  
  
"Luis, are you doing ok?" She asked giving him a hug.  
  
"As good as I can be considering..."  
  
"I know." She responded not wanting to make him continue knowing it would only upset him. "Luis, this is Fox, Ivy and Julian's son, Sheridan's nephew."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about you. Are you here with my sister?" Luis started to get angry knowing how Crane men were.  
  
"Yes he is Luis. I asked him to be my date. It's ok."  
  
"Hey man, it's nice to meet you...although I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Fox said extending his hand.  
  
Luis shook his hand back. "Well I should go find a seat."  
  
"Yeah, us too. Come on Fox." She gave Luis another hug and went to sit down with Fox. She spotted Ethan and Gwen and moved a little closer to him. It made Ethan's blood boil to watch her with Fox. Deep down inside he did still love her, but he wasn't about to admit that to her or even himself. He was married to Gwen and she was having their baby, being with her was the right thing to do.  
  
"I wish Luis didn't have to go through this pain. I only wish Sheridan could tell Antonio the truth and be with Luis." Theresa looked at Ethan who was staring at her while she spoke to Fox. She linked her arm through his. "He's going through the same thing I did 2 days ago."  
  
"Theresa, why did you go to Ethan and Gwen's wedding? I mean, you love the guy, how could you sit there and watch him say 'I do' to Gwen?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"Because I had to show Rebecca and Ivy that I'm not giving up. That Ethan and I do still share a strong love and we will be together again." She looked down at her hands and then up at the alter where Antonio was standing with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Theresa. I mean, as much as I can't stand my half brother, he is always one to do the right thing, and in this case, since Gwen is having their child, marrying her and taking care of her and the baby as a family is the right thing to do."  
  
"We'll see Fox, we'll see." Just as she finished, the music started to play and the wedding began. She looked over at Luis who was stone cold staring at Sheridan. Her heart broke for him.  
  
When the ceremony finished, everyone headed to the reception at the Crane mansion. As everyone was leaving, Theresa saw Ethan and Gwen talking to Sheridan. He looked over at Theresa which made her move closer to Fox.  
  
"So, did you have a good time being my date?" She asked touching his jacket and looking up at him.  
  
"I had a great time. But it's not over yet. There's still the reception." He said smiling down at her.  
  
"Of course, I just didn't know if you still wanted to be with me, you know, since I'm trying to make Ethan jealous and all, you probably have better things to do."  
  
"Well, even if you are trying to make Ethan jealous, I'm still happy I'm spending time with you as your date." He said leaning down closer to her. As he was about to give her a tiny kiss, Ethan jumped in between them.  
  
"Fox, I told you to stay away from Theresa..." Ethan was extremely angry at how close the two were getting and knew he had to put a stop to it.

A/N: Everyone, please leave me a comment or review of my story. I love to read what you all think and I haven't seem to have gotten many reviews so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to let everyone know, Little Ethan does not exist in my story. Theresa is married to Julian Crane though. Sorry for the confusion.

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Ethan what are you doing?" Theresa yelled only loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? He's coming on to you Theresa, he was trying to kiss you...and I told him to stay away from you." He replied staring at Fox.  
  
"Ethan, Theresa's a big girl, I think she can handle things on her own without you being her bodyguard 24 hours a day." Fox stepped closer to Theresa.  
  
"Thats right Ethan, I can take care of myself. I asked Fox to be my date and I'm having a wonderful time with him." She said linking arms with Fox.  
  
"I just don't want to see him hurt you Theresa.."  
  
"Oh you mean like you did?" She asked in a rude tone. "Why don't you go back to Gwen, you know, your wife..." Ethan didn't know what to say after that and slowly backed up before turning around and going back to Gwen.  
  
"Nice one Theresa." Fox said as they turned and left. They headed to the Crane mansion where Theresa had put together the wedding reception.

"Well Theresa, I must say you do throw a mean wedding reception." Fox said taking a sip of champagne. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Theresa giggled. "I was just about to say the same thing about you Fox." She said looking up at him and brushing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Would you like to the a recipient of some of my surprises?"  
  
"Oh Fox, you just never give up do you?"  
  
"Not when there's a beautiful woman standing in front of me." They both smiled at each other for a few moments. "So...would you like to dance?" He asked.  
  
"I would love to." She put down her glass and followed him onto the floor. After a few dances, and a few glasses of champagne, Theresa decided it was time for her to go upstairs. Fox followed.  
  
"Well, thank you for a wonderful day Fox. I had a really nice time with you." She said putting her purse down.  
  
"It doesn't have to be over yet." He said moving closer to her and looking down on her.  
  
"Fox, you have got to be kidding." Theresa said looking down and laughing.  
  
"Cant blame a guy for trying."  
  
"You're unbelieveable."  
  
"Thats what all the ladies say."He said in a sly tone, "Why dont you let me prove it to you?" He moved closer to her again.  
  
"No, dont you take no for an answer?"She asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well look who's talking."  
  
"Ahh, I can't argue that can I?"   
  
"No, no you cannot. Nonetheless, nonetheless, my sincerest apologies for taking any actions which may have offended you."  
  
"Oh stop lying and start pouring." She said referring to the champagne as she smiled at him.  
  
"You are somethin else." He answered pouring a glass of champagne for himself and one for her.  
  
"So are you Fox." She said taking the glass and walking closer to him.  
  
"Birds of a feather..."  
  
"Flock together." She finished the saying and they clicked glasses.  
  
"To our mutal admiration and friendship." Fox toasted.  
  
"Here, here." She said sipping her champagne. Sounds of soft soothing music came from the room next door.  
  
"Oh great, it sounds like big Ethan and Gwen are still awake...of course they are still on their honeymoon." Fox paused realizing what he said upset Theresa as she turned and looked at the bedroom door. "Sorry for bringing that up...um come here, let me show my version of the fox trot." He tried to change the subject but it didn't work.  
  
Theresa laughed and then responded, "No, um, I don't want to dance. I just want that noise to stop, you know, I am sick and tired of that mood music." She said getting more upset as tears formed in her eyes. Fox moved in and hugged Theresa. "You know I've just got to stop getting upset like this, its ridiculous."  
  
"To me it isnt...I know how it must hurt you to be next door to all that." He said sympathetically.  
  
"For years, I've loved Ethan with all of my heart, we were going to be married and then I messed it up. And it took a really long time to get him to trust me again but I finally did it. And then we were going to get married a second time when Gwen stole him away from me by accidentally getting pregnant. And I tried to be really strong but then I hear that music....and I know what they're doing and its like a knife in my heart Fox, a knife in my heart." She started to cry as Fox hugged her again.  
  
"Hey...I'm sorry." He said rubbing her arms.  
  
"I hate Gwen, for what she's done to me, to my dream of a life with Ethan. You know, have you ever wanted something with every fiber of your being, only to have someone come along and snatch it away from you?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
Fox went to sit down in a chair across from Theresa's bed. "Yeah Theresa, I know exactly how you feel." She followed and sat across from him.  
  
"Who stole from you Fox?"  
  
"Ethan...he took everything from me. Long before we found out he wasn't a Crane...he was the heir and I was the spare. He got all the praise, all the attention, all mothers love and affection. Father and grandfather prepped him for the big stuff, groomed him to take the helm of Crane Industries one day. I had a good back hand so I got a few tennis lessons and ballroom dance lessons." He explained in a saddened tone.  
  
"I'm sorry." Theresa said, still with a few tears in her eyes.  
  
" Don't feel sorry for me. It was a long time ago, I've gotten over it."  
  
"Have you Fox? I mean its really obvious that your family hurt you." She said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, well, um, my cars, clothes and platinum card helped ease the pain." He grinned.  
  
"I dont believe you." She replied looking him in the eye.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When I was Ivy's personal assistant I saw the way she treated you. Never inviting you to family holiday's, sending you greeting cards with money in it for your birthday's. You know I started getting so upset, I took the money and bought you gifts with it." She said smiling.  
  
"That was you?" He asked a little shocked.  
  
Theresa shook her head.  
  
"Wow...I owe you a big thank you." Fox leaned foward towards her. " You know I noticed what I thought was a big change in mothers behavior a while back. She started typing me these thoughtful little letters to give me a boost and the gifts she sent...they actually meant something, you know not like the cold hard cash I'd been getting. I even remember one time in a letter that I got, she typed something like, 'Dearest Fox, you might have been born my second son, but dont think your ever second best.'" He said with a small laugh. "I felt so good about myself after reading that." Theresa smiled back at him. "...Those weren't my mothers words though...they were yours."  
  
"I'm sorry...I should have let you go on thinking that Ivy wrote them." She said looking down.  
  
"It doesnt matter, you know, its um, not like I care." He leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Fox, there's no crime in admitting your mother hurt you." She said as he took a sip of champagne.  
  
"Yeah well, what if she did? It's ancient history. Besides I don't believe in blaming all of ones problems on ones mother." He said standing up and walking over to the champagne bottle. He filled up his glass.  
  
"I don't either, but I do blame your mother for ruining my life. I mean she made it her business to tear me and Ethan apart because I wasn't good enough for him. I guess we both have been ruined by Ivy. But it's ok, because I hate her as much as she hates me." Theresa explained walking towards him.  
  
"Considering how much you dislike my mother, why do you even let her stay here? She's not married to my father anymore so she has no legal claim to the mansion."  
  
"Well, I threatened to throw her out once but..." She started to walk back towards her bed as her words trailed off.  
  
"Ahh, I get it, you didn't want to hurt big Ethan by throwing his mother out in the cold. Well it wouldnt bother me if you threw mommy from the gravy train."  
  
"Well you and I arent Ethan."  
  
" Dont I know it." He replied.  
  
"Well Fox, thank you again for a wonderful evening, but I really think I should get to bed now." She said pulling down the covers.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe next time.."She said smiling at him.  
  
"I might have to take you up on that offer." He said heading for the door. "Goodnight Theresa."  
  
"Goodnight Fox."

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received! I'm very happy and excited you all are enjoying the story. Keep reviewing! Hope you like Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Fox and Theresa continued to grow closer as friends. They hung out all the time even if it was just to sit in either of their rooms and talk. They talked about their childhood's, which Theresa felt sorry for the way Fox had to be brought up away from home and without a family. The subject of relationships was short for both of them because Theresa had only really been with Ethan and Fox never considered himself to be in a relationship. She liked to listen to him talk, as he did with her. It had been about a week since Fox had been home and he asked Theresa if she'd like to go dancing with him.  
  
" Dancing huh?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah...why? Don't tell me you don't dance." He said looking her up and down.  
  
"No, no, of course I dance...I just didn't know if you did." She said giggling.  
  
"Oh, I see, because I'm white you think I can't dance. Well, in that case we are definitely going so I can show you I've got some moves! Get dressed, I'll be back in an hour!" He said walking out the door and into his room.  
  
Theresa quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed. She wore a tube top dress that stopped at the knee. It was a peachy color and made her skin look amazing. She curled all of her hair into tiny ringlets and put on a little bit of makeup. She was putting her shoes on when she heard Fox coming to her door.  
  
"It's open!" She yelled. He walked in just as she was strapping up her shoe and looked up at him.  
  
"Woah." Fox said staring at her. "You look amazing." He said as she stood up off the bed.  
  
"Thank you Fox. I thought you'd like it." She said winking at him grabbing her purse.  
  
"Oh yeah, I like it. Are you ready for a night of dancing?"  
  
"You bet I am." She responded. He opened the door for her and she walked out where they ran into Ethan in the hall.  
  
"Theresa..." He said speechless looking at her. "Fox." He said in a frustrated tone. "Where are you two off to looking that like?" He asked Theresa.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but we are going dancing." She answered  
  
"Dancing? Don't you think you should put a little more on? You know, to cover up...what if you get cold?"  
  
"Ethan, this was actually one of your favorite dresses of mine. And if I get cold..."  
  
"Then she's got me." Fox said interrupting. "Don't worry half bro...I'll take good care of her." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"See, I'm in good hands." She said touching his hand with hers.  
  
"Theresa, being with Fox isn't being in good hands. It's being in dirty, disgusting womanizing hands." He started to get angry and Theresa could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Ethan that's enough. Maybe that's the Fox you once knew, but if you even gave him half a chance, you'd see he wasn't like that anymore." She said defending Fox. "Come on Fox, let's go dancing." She said linking her fingers through his and leading the way down the stairs and out the door. Ethan stood in the hallway for a few seconds until he heard Gwen, "Ethan? Are you coming to bed?"

-----

Fox and Theresa arrived at the nightclub 'Deja Vu' around 11pm. They got out of the limo and walked directly into the club.  
  
"Wow, I feel so special. Did you see all those people waiting on line? They must be so pissed at us for walking right in." Theresa said as they made their way through the entrance.  
  
"Well, you are with a Crane my dear." He grinned. " Would you like to get a drink?"  
  
"Sure." They made their way over to the bar. It was a beautiful nightclub. Lots of lights, mostly blues and purples. The bar had blue lights under it so it was lit up all the way around. They managed to find two seats available next to each other and sat down.  
  
"Can I have one whiskey and..." He turned and looked at Theresa.  
  
"Sex on the Beach please." She said politely.  
  
"Later...what would you like to drink?" Fox asked jokingly.  
  
"Fox." Theresa said looking around to see who heard a little embarrassed.  
  
"Are you embarrassed to let people think we could be having sex on the beach later?"  
  
"No...but hey, you get me the drink along with a few others and you just may be having sex on the beach later." She laughed.  
  
Fox ordered her drink and the bartender quickly got the beer and made the drink and served it to them. Theresa took a sip and looked over at Fox. The song "Yeah" by Usher came on. "Ooh! I love this song...want to dance?" She asked jumping off her seat.  
  
"How could I ever say no to you?" Fox responded as he followed her to the dance floor. It was very crowded but they found their way to the middle and started dancing. It wasn't the kind of song you could dance too sexually to but they still rubbed against each other every now and then. Theresa noticed what a good dancer Fox was.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you couldn't dance." She yelled in his ear. "You're very good. Where did you learn?"  
  
"Thank you. I didn't have much else to do while in boarding school so a lot of kids would meet up after school and dance. I guess I picked up on a few things." They continued to dance for the rest of the song as well as a few other fast ones. Then the song "This Woman Needs" by SheDaisy came on and they looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do, and then Fox pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love this song." She said quietly.  
  
"Then enjoy it." He told her while looking down at her. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked into his. She was absolutely stunning tonight. Fox wished he could tell her so badly without her taking it in a friendship way but he knew she wouldn't take it any other way. He held her close, breathing her in for the rest of the song. When it ended, neither of them let go right away until the fast beats of another song came on.  
  
"You want to go sit back down?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you over there, I'm going to use the men's room."  
  
"She walked back over to the bar and grabbed her drink while looking around. She walked towards the entrance of the club and looked out the door.

-----

Fox splashed come cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Can't have her can you?" A man asked from behind him. He walked up to the sinks and washed his hands.  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox asked.  
  
"You must have a hot date?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do...how did you know that?"  
  
"Because no man splashes water on his face in the men's room of a nightclub unless he has a hot date he can't have." The man laughed and walked out of the restroom.  
  
_"Well I hope to have her one day..."_Fox thought to himself before exiting. 

"My my my, look at you. You are one hot little number." A strange mans voice came from behind Theresa. Just as she was about to turn around she felt a hand on her lower back.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked shifting her body to get his hand off of her. As Fox was walking out of the bathroom he noticed this and quickly sped up.  
  
"Let's go to my car." The man said pushing her forward and out the door.  
  
"Hey buddy, is there a problem here? It doesn't look like this beautiful lady wants to go with you." Fox said catching up to them.  
  
"Back off pal, I saw her first, go find another tramp for yourself." The man, obviously drunk, said as he punched Fox in the jaw causing him to stumble back a bit.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Fox quickly punched the man back knocking him to the ground. The man grabbed his head and made a few moaning sounds of pain. "Come on Theresa, let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the car. They got inside the limo and Theresa looked over at him.  
  
"Are you ok? He hit you pretty hard." She touched his cheek as he winced in pain.  
  
"I'll be ok." He said looking in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"I don't know if you could call that saving you." He laughed.  
  
"Well, whatever you want to call it, thank you." She said sincerely.  
  
"Your welcome. No guy touches my girl." Fox only realized what he said after he said it. He got a bit flustered as he tried to correct himself, "I mean, my girlfriend...um, my friend, who is a girl."  
  
Theresa just laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Despite that whole incident, I had a really nice time with you."  
  
"I did too. Hey you know, you promised me some sex on the beach tonight." He joked.  
  
"Raincheck?" Theresa asked giggling.  
  
"Sure." He kissed the top of her head as they drove home. It was a quiet drive. Fox thought about his feelings for Theresa and where they were going. He knew he had never truly felt anything for anyone else before but with Theresa, it was different. She made him different. Every time she was around, she lit up his world. She'd walk in a room and he'd instantly have a huge smile on his face. And when she smiled at him, it melted everything inside of him. It scared him that he was feeling this way, especially so soon after meeting her. He thought about approaching her about it but knew it would only ruin their friendship...she was in love with Ethan and nothing could change that. _"All you can do is be her friend...her very good friend."_ Fox thought to himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes until they reached the driveway of the mansion. When they did, he rubbed Theresa's arm to let her know they were home and she opened her eyes slightly. They got out of the car slowly and walked inside and up the stairs. Fox led Theresa to her room.  
  
"Thank you again Fox, for a very fun night and for also protecting me." She looked up at him smiling a small smile leaning back against her bedroom door. He could tell by her eyes she was tired. They were a little puffy and she was blinking slowly. As much as he wanted to go into her room and stay up with her all night and talk the way they had been the past few nights, he knew she'd be passed out in a matter of minutes and he too was tired. Not to mention the fact that his head hurt from the punch.  
  
"Well, I thank you for a wonderful night as well Theresa. Sweet dreams." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her door and closed it behind her. Fox stood there for a minute thinking of what it would be like to burst through the door and tell Theresa how he felt...  
  
_  
"Theresa...there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Fox?" She looked beautiful, she had put her hair up in a bun while little pieces had fallen out around her face. Her shoes were off and he noticed she painted her toenails a light pink and painted little yellow flowers on them. She was pulling her pajamas out of her dresser when she turned around. Fox walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Since the night I climbed into bed with you, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. The way you look at me, makes me feel like I'm somebody. Every time you smile at me, my heart jumps a thousand times a minute and I keep hoping you'll walk up to me and kiss me. I've never felt this way about someone before and I know you're in love with Ethan..." Before he could finish, he was cut off by Theresa's lips being pressed against his. He didn't resist and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He didn't know what he had said to make her do this but he didn't care, she did do it. _  
  
"Fox? Fox?" He came back to reality when he heard a voice calling his name and fingers being snapped in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"Where were you just now?" It was Ethan.  
  
"Nothing, no where. What do you want?" He tried to play it off.  
  
"You're home early, what happened to your night of dancing?" He crossed his arms and had a look that said "I knew she wouldn't want to spend that much time with you."  
  
"It was cut short unfortunately by a man who hit on Theresa and tried to get her to leave with him."  
  
"Is Theresa ok? I should go check on her and see how she's doing." Ethan put his hand on Theresa's doorknob and was about to open it when Fox stopped him.  
  
"Ethan, does this bruise on my face look like the man got anywhere? No, because he didn't. I got there in time and I stopped him, in fact, he's probably still spread out on the ground where I knocked him out." Fox said proud of himself for protecting Theresa. "She's fine. A little shaken up, but fine. So leave her alone and let her sleep."  
  
"Wow Fox, I'm shocked you'd take a punch and risk hurting your good looks." Ethan chuckled. "That's something I know you'd never do for a family member."  
  
"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Ethan." Fox started to walk away when Ethan made a comment.  
  
"Why don't you cut the act and leave Theresa alone. I know you're just looking to hurt her."  
  
"You know Ethan, why don't you mind your own business for once? How many times do I have to say it...you are married, with a baby on the way. You chose Gwen over Theresa, that's something you have to live with and it's not my problem. Theresa is a grown woman and can make her own choices, and apparently, if you haven't noticed, she likes spending time with me. You had your chance to be with her and you passed on it, and now that she isn't following you around like a puppy dog anymore, you're jealous and you wish she still was. I'm not going to let her Ethan. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat her, and if I ever have the chance, I will treat her like the goddess she is." Fox felt proud for saying what he did. Theresa didn't deserve to be hurt, in any way. Especially not by his half brother. He turned around and walked down the hall ignoring what Ethan had to say.  
  
"Fox, are you saying you want to be with Theresa?" Fox continued to walk without answering him. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He grabbed some aspirin out of his medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. He brushed his teeth and turned off the light. Hopping into bed, there was only one thought on his mind, and she would be on his mind all night.

-----  
  
Theresa woke up the following morning to a knock at her door. She thought it would be Fox so she sat up and fixed her hair before yelling, "Come in!"  
  
"Good morning Theresa. How did you sleep last night?" Ethan walked through the door looking as handsome as usual to Theresa. He was wearing a light blue striped shirt that was tucked into a pair of khaki pants. He had a slight look of worry on his face and she noticed.  
  
"I slept just fine.Is everything ok Ethan? You look upset." She motioned for him to come sit with her on her bed.  
  
"I'm fine...it's you I'm worried about."  
  
"Me?" She was confused. Since when did Ethan care about how she was. He certainly didn't care when he chose Gwen over her, or all the times he told her she couldn't be around him anymore because his wife didn't like it. But now all of a sudden he was worried? Why?  
  
"Fox told me what happened last night. I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
_"Fox."_ The thought of him made Theresa smile. "Well I'm ok Ethan. Fox took care of me. He protected me. I told you I was in good hands."  
  
"For that I am thankful. But I still don't like the fact that you hang around him so much." He said shifting his body to face her more directly. "I mean what do you see in him anyway?"  
  
"He's different Ethan. He's not at all how you think he is. He is sweet and kind and funny. I feel happy when I'm around him and I can trust him. We've become really close friends."  
  
"He seems to think you're more than friends." Ethan tried to mumble the words to himself but Theresa heard.  
  
"Me and Fox are just friends Ethan, you know how I feel about you." She reached out and touched his hand.  
  
_"Just friends."_ The words lingered in Fox's mind. He was standing outside Theresa's bedroom door. He heard everything she had said, and the words "just friends" felt like knives through his heart. He of all people knew how she felt about Ethan, and he knew she was in there right now, giving him that same smile that made Fox all tingly inside. He turned around and walked away from the door...


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
CHAPTER 7  
_  
"I knew I could never mean anything more to her than just a friend. Why was I stupid enough to think anything different?" _Fox kept thinking about what Theresa said to Ethan while he was walking down the hall. He ran into his mother along the way.  
  
"Fox! What happened to you?" Ivy asked turning his head to see the bruise on his face.  
  
"Some guy was trying to take advantage of Theresa last night and I stepped in." Before he even finished his sentence, he knew what would be coming out of his mothers mouth about Theresa  
  
"I told you about that slut. The more you hang around her, the more trouble you'll get into. Please Fox just stay away from her." She touched his arm and continued on her path down the hallway. He didn't really care to say anything back to his mother. He just wanted to go to his room and lay down.

-----

"Theresa, um, I think I should go now. Gwen will be looking for me soon." Ethan slid his hand out from under Theresa's and got off the bed. She pulled back her hand and placed it upon her chest as if she was holding a part of him with her.  
  
"Right...Gwen..." Once again, Ethan was back to his normal self. He barged in her room making sure she was ok, was worried about her and just when she thinks she's getting through to him, he pulls away.  
  
"I know how you feel about me, but I'm married Theresa, and what we once were, we can never be again...I'm sorry." He rushed out the door leaving Theresa with her thoughts. She remembered all the times they had spent together. The way he held her, so close and tightly in his strong muscular arms as they were falling asleep in bed. The way he'd gently wipe away her tears with his thumb. The times he'd come to her defense when his mother tore into her and he'd yell back while slipping his arm around Theresa's small waist to ler her know he was there for her. How could he just forget all of that and walk out the door like it never happened? She glanced over at her nightstand and her eyes fell upon the white rose Fox had given her a few days ago, that had now started to wither and die. The petals were turning brown and the edges were becoming crisp. The events of the previous night came back to her and she decided to go check if Fox was up and see how he was doing. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her robe off the chair and tied it around her waist. When she reached his room, she knocked quietly.  
  
"Come on in." Fox called from his bed.  
  
"Hey Fox. How are you doing this morning?" Noticing his brusied cheek, she bit her lower lip feeling responsible. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." She sat down on the edge of his bed softly.  
  
"Not too bad. I'll live." He comtemplated whether or not he should say he heard her conversation with Ethan. If he did, he would risk putting everything out on the table about what he was feeling, and knowing she didn't return those feelings, it could hurt their friendship. That was something Fox never wanted to lose. "How about you, how are you feeling today?" He sat up in his bed and tried to forget his thoughts.  
  
"Not so great. Well it's not like it's anything new, but I just spoke to Ethan. He once again told me how we will never be." Theresa looked down and he could see the pain in her eyes. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.  
  
"Why do you let him do this to you? Why do you continue to hang onto him and this hope of a future for you two?"  
  
"Because we share a love Fox."  
  
"Yeah, you keep saying that Theresa but I don't see it. The way he treats you isn't the way someone in love is supposed to be treated. Look, I may not be the expert on love since I've never been, but from what I've heard from you, love is being with that person whenever you get the chance, and doing anything for that person and overcoming any obstacle that gets in your way of being together. Ethan isn't doing any of that. I'm not denying that he was once was in love with you, I'm sure he was head over heels in love with you, how could he not be." When the words he was saying registered with her she looked up at him and the corners of her mouth curled up gratefully. He seemed to understand exactly what it was she needed to hear to feel better. "But he's with Gwen now, and I have to be honest with you, I don't see him leaving her. He did love you once Theresa, and he may still now, but it isn't enough to leave his wife and child. I don't mean to be harsh with you, the last thing I want to do is hurt you sweetie, but I hate seeing him treat you like this....I hate seeing him hurt you." Fox meant every word he said. The last thing he wanted to do was see her hurt but he wanted to find some way to get through to her that her love for Ethan is not the same love he has for her.  
  
"Fox, I've tried to make myself believe all of that, but I have loved Ethan since I was a little girl, and I don't know anything else. When I see the love he shares with Gwen, it's not what we had. We had this passion, this undeniable feeling that everyone felt when we were in a room together. We had a connection, and still do, that cannot be broken."  
  
The words Theresa spoke burned Fox. She said them with such hope, such belief. He wondered how a girl so beautiful and intelligent could lower herself to such a low standard of his half brother. Did she not see what Ethan was doing to her? He was using her. He had a wife waiting in his warm bed to come home to every night but still wanted Theresa waiting in the wings. He wanted her when it was convenient to him, and when it wasn't he simply played the wife card and got away.  
  
"Ok Theresa, I won't argue with you about this. I just wish you could see the truth." He stared at her intently, waiting for her to speak. She remained quiet and looked down and her hands. She was spinning a ring on her finger. He could tell she didn't know what to say. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Hey, you want to get something to eat? We could go get some breakfast...what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice. I'll go get ready." Slowly easing up off the bed, she headed for the door. She was lost in her thoughts. Fox was right, she knew that, but her heart didn't want to believe it. It wouldn't allow her to. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Just as she looked up, she saw Ivy walking towards her.  
  
"Well, well, well, I suppose you're coming from my son's room. Which one is it this week Theresa? Ethan or Fox? You know you really ought to give up on the Crane men, all they see you for is the trash you really are." Ivy spoke in a cold, harsh tone. To most people it would have sent chills down their spine, but for Theresa, it was just more ammunition.  
  
"You know Ivy, you should watch how you speak to me, I am Mrs. Julian Crane now and with a snap of my fingers I could have you kicked out of this house right on your expensively dressed butt." Standing with her folded over one another, she stared Ivy right in the eyes, letting her know she wasn't backing down.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, what would Ethan think of you then?" Ivy laughed and started to walk away.  
  
"You know, I don't really care what Ethan thinks of me right now, and guess what Ivy...I want you out of MY house, right now!" She shouted at Ivy who stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You can't be serious Theresa." She turned around in shock.  
  
"Oh I'm as serious as a heart attack Ivy. Go pack your things and get out." She used her finger to point to Ivy's room and then gestured to the front door.  
  
"Ethan!" Ivy's voice was filled with fear.  
  
"Mother what is it?" Ethan ran upstairs with a worried Gwen closely behind him.  
  
"This bitch here thinks she can throw me out of the house."  
  
"Oh not only do I think it Ivy, but I can do it, and I just did, so you better start packing."  
  
"Theresa are you serious? Throwing my mother out in the freezing cold with no where to go? At least give her a few days to find a place to stay." He stood behind his mother and rubbed her shoulders gently.  
  
"No Ethan, I want her out by tonight." Theresa stood firm on her decision. She wasn't backing down. For months she wanted to kick Ivy right out in the cold but didn't want to hurt Ethan. She knew it would crush him to see his mother in such pain, so she let things go and took all the harsh words and comments made about her and her family. No longer would she stand for it, she had the power and she used it.  
  
"Ethan, can she do this legally?" Ivy looked up at her son with tears in her eyes. She wasn't on good terms with any of her old friends. She and Pilar has lost most of what they shared in a friendship ever since things with Ethan and Theresa went sour. She didn't know where she would go.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but legally being Julian's wife, she has every right to..." Not knowing what else to say, he pulled his mother close to him.  
  
_"Finally." _Theresa smiled to herself knowing the wrath of Ivy would be over soon. 

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has posted a review about my story. I love all the wonderful feedback. I decided to post 3 chapters since I had them already written and figured you guys would like it. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
